heiressfandomcom-20200215-history
Katerina Samedi
Katerina Samedi, a pure-blooded witch, was one of the members of the new witch covenant. Taking on the name Katerina North, she was unaware of her lineage as the granddaughter of Baron Samedi, the leader of the witches. She was abandoned by her mother Winter, and spent most of her life in the hands of the government. Katerina had grown up on the streets and learned to survive on her own. Born on October 31st, she was abandoned by her mother in order to protect her from her abusive father. After years, Katerina came to the conclusion that her mother wasn't coming back for her as she once stated. However once meeting her grandfather, he reveals the truth about her lineage, thus making her Baron's granddaughter. However, it was also revealed that her mother had two other children name James and Richard ("Rocky") Katerina is a member of the Samedi Family and the New Witch Covenant. Overview Biography Katerina was born on October 31, 2010. At a young age, her mother left her, for reasons unknown to her. She believed it was a mistake and that she would one day return to bring her home as she recalled a voice calling her sweetheart and promising to return for her. She later learned that she was the granddaughter of Father Baron Samedi through his daughter, and that her mother had left her to protect her from her father. Personality Katerina possessed a heart full of generosity and a willingness to help other people in need. Despite the traumas of her past, Katerina is a powerful and young child with great potential. She can also take bad influence to heart. Though optimistic and hopeful, Katerina spent years living in denial about her mother until forced to confront the truth. Katerina tearfully admitted that her mother was no one special. She had hoped to learn more about her mother but was left with feelings of disappointment and even greater loneliness than before. Physical Appearance As a child, Katerina would wear shirts with prints on them such as animals and flowers. She would also wear her hair down. Now, Katerina has long dark hair like her grandfather, and chocolate eyes that she inherited from her mother. She likes wearing colorful hoodies, and black jeans. She's petite and stands at 3'11" (1.19 cm). It also implied by others, that Katerina looks like her mother. Powers & Abilities The heir to the Samedi bloodline, Katerina was gifted with immense power, raw and untamed. The power that flows through Katerina makes her a nearly unstoppable force, and is exceptionally skilled in telekinetic attacks and defenses. It was revealed that Katerina was prone to using magic accidentally when she felt angry, scared, or confused, as a form of self-defense. She typically had no control over this magic, due to having a lack of experience over her control of magic. Name * The name Katerina is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Katerina is Pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katerina/ * The surname Samedi is French meaning Saturday.https://www.behindthename.com/name/samedi/submitted References Category:Characters Category:The Heiress Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters